PC: The Master Race
by Dante's Inferno 2017
Summary: What happens when a PC God of evil meets the Neptunia universe. Will he makes friends or will he wipe out the universe from his rage.
1. Chapter 1: The clam before the storm

In a dark, cold world where many wars happen between the PC and its inferior enemies. The PC, a master race of gaming and other entertainments which control the console territories. The PC leader is Paramount, a God who raged destruction to the weaker links. Mac, Nintendo, X-box, Dreamcast, and Play Station have fallen against him. The PC race has its eyes on a new universe to take over.

"THE PC HAVE TAKEN OVER THE UNIVERSE. NO ONE SHALL DEFEAT US IN WAR. WHOMEVER STAND AGAINST US SHALL PERISH AND BE EXTINCT LIKE THE OTHERS!" a male voice said. The crowd of thousands cheers in the stadium where a teenage boy, dressed in military uniform standing on a podium with many microphones in front of him.

"TODAY, MY RESEARCHERS DISCOVERED A UNIVERSE ALMOST SIMILAR TO OURS. THEY ARE A THREAT TO OUR CIVILIZATION BECAUSE OF THEIR EXISTENCE. I WILL DO OF MY POWER IN THE MILITARY BRANCH TO WIPE THEM SO THE PC WON'T BE THREATEN," the boy held his right hand in a fist, "HAIL TO THE PC," the crowd did the same thing the boy did.

The boy in the uniform named Paramount Chaos, a dictator god who brought the PC into glory. He defeated many Gods and Goddesses and dominated over them. He has two forms; one in a teenage boy with no powers but still feared, two is an adult man in armor like a knight. He's cold-hearted and doesn't give mercy to the "inferiors" and the ones who rebelled against him. With the recent discovery of another universe, he wants to take over it.

As a young boy, he was the youngest of five children. His childhood was not very good. Abuse both physical and mental by his parents and siblings, he moved to an Asylum and taken care of in a foster home. Still scared by his past, a virus called Corruption 5 went into his system and overtaken him. One day, he brutally killed his adoptive parents and their children. Their bodies were chopped up and left in a freezer. Paramount went back to kill his biological parents and siblings for the years of tormented. No one knows where are the bodies, but some say he ate it for his sexual tensions. The only way he didn't go to prison because he took over the world and killed all the intelligent people including military commanders and officers. Under his rule, billions of people of different consoles died. His ultimate goal is to let the PC be the "Master Race" and no one is going to stop him.

"I want to see the leaders of this universe," Paramount said. The boy sat in a luxury chair looking at a military commander who held a folder in both leather hands. The commander gives the folder to Paramount in a respectable manner. Paramount opens the folder to many pictures falling out of it. Most of the pictures fell on the table except for one which on his lab. He picks up the picture on his lap to see what is on it.

"Who are these girls, Fredrick," he said. Commander Fredrick walked beside Paramount and said "Sir, these are the leaders or what they call 'Goddesses' of different worlds. The photographer caught this lucky shot of all them in a field,". Paramount smile in an evil way. Commander Fredrick was once a brilliant engineer who work for a tech company called "The Golden Age" before Paramount ruled the planet. Paramount spared him only because Fredrick is a huge pussy of a man.

"Some of the 'Goddesses' looked very young to be one," his eyes focuses on a girl holding a doll and has really light blue hair, "She's a cute one to be in my arms. What's her name?"

"We don't know, Sir. One of our photographers tried to go undercover to talk to her. The mission was a failed," the Commander pointed the girl.

"I want all the information of all these girls. I don't care what measurements to get it. Even if breaking the 4th wall," Paramount face looked serious after he talks. Fredrick nodded his head and said, "Yes, my Lord,"

Paramount twisted his chair to look out the window behind him. He still looks at the little girl. "I wonder if she's a console or a PC. If she is or close to a PC, I will make her my maiden whatever it takes. Besides, she looks too innocent and probably won't put up a fight. Sadly, I don't judge a book by its cover," Paramount throw the picture behind him which lands on the desk. "I might take myself to their universe to see how powerful they are," Paramount didn't realize he was talking to himself. The God have special powers to outclass the consoles in his wars. The military of the PC is very technological in weaponry and some inventions can destroy solar systems. "That universe will know my strength and destruction. No one can't stop Paramount Chaos, the Supreme Head of the PC," Paramount turns around again to face a telephone. He presses a button on it. "Officer Hinder, get me the ISP leader. I need a request," He let go of the button.

He turned his chair once again to look at the window. He sees a large spaceship with a very, huge gun floating few thousands of yards away. "I can't wait to visit," he said while smiled.

* * *

 **AN: This is just the intro to the story. This OC I made is going to be the only and mess up character I will create.**


	2. Chapter 2: The infiltration part 1

**AN: I will do my own lore on somethings like nations.**

* * *

In a building where the floor and walls are white; large, glass tubes with specimens inside of it. A boy wearing a military uniform is being escorted by soldiers with assault weapons. Down the hall, a large double door closed with a keypad for security. One of the soldiers puts a C-4 charge on the door and runs back. In seconds, the C-4 detonates and destroys the door, leaving black smoke in the way of view. The soldiers and Paramount start walking into the room and see the scientists froze into place from the explosion. The soldiers make a line facing each other with their rifles in a port arms position and a strap around their waists to hold it. The boy walks in the middle of the line towards the scientists in anger.

"What is taking so long!" Paramount yelled. His red eyes blazed in anger to make the scientist quaked in their pants. Paramount is an impatient type who wants everything on time. He stops in front of a woman with a lab coat on and an ID that says, "Dr. Hally". Paramount points at the woman with a disgrace look on his face.

"You are the Head of this project. My military and federal researchers already finish their part. You better have a good explanation for this lack of time," he said.

The woman stood there in silence only to think what response to say.

"Sir, the project is finished. We just need a power cell to operate it," she said. Paramount closes his eyes to relax from the frustration in his head.

"How long it takes to find that power cell to make it work?" he questioned. The woman shrugged her shoulders. Paramount went inside his suit to pull out a handgun and points it to Dr. Hally's head. Her eyes widen at the large weapon in his hands.

"This is the third and final time you failed me," he said. He pulled the trigger and a gunshot erupted the room. The only sound in the lab is a body fell on the white, clean, floor; which is now stained with blood some brain matter. No one moved a muscle after Paramount left the lab with his escorts following him. The scientists weren't shocked because Paramount did this many times to the civilian and federal employees.

In Paramount's office, a tall man with blond hair stands in front of a desk with a red folder. The letters on the folder painted in red with bold colors said, "CLASSIFIED," The man stares at the behind of a black chair with somebody sitting in it.

"My Lord, the project is finish and ready to transport you," Fredrick said. The chair turns around and reveals Paramount in a different uniform colored black. A hat with a skull and two bones cross it. On his right chest, a silver eagle with its wings pointed left and right holding some kind circle. Inside the circle is a Windows logo in it. His hands covered by black, leather gloves made him feared across the departments and sectors. Without the uniform, he just looked like an innocent boy, but on the inside are darker and malevolent than Satan.

"I'm glad it finished. I was about to eliminate another one. It seems like the military is making more progress than the civilian," Paramount said. Fredrick bowed his head to Paramount for respect.

"My Lord, the military is always obedient and follow your orders in due time," Fredrick said. Paramount smiled in clamp his hands together in joy. He can now access the other universe and see what they and capabilities are.

"Take me to the project area. I want to see its glory," Paramount jumped on Fredrick's back, "Forward,"

After some time, Fredrick and Paramount arrived in an area surrounded by metal walls. A large circle stood in the middle with a computer attached to it.

"Where is everybody at?" Paramount asked.

"They're somewhere in the building or on a lunch break," Fredrick answered.

Both of them stops in front of the circle. Paramount looks with awe from the massive size of it. He wants to try to see it work and use it in his hands. Paramount got off Fredrick's back and ran up to the computer. The letter on the computer read, "ENTER" in red. Paramount presses the enter button on the keyboard and a field of energy surrounds the outside and inside of the circle.

"Is there a name for this magnificent piece of engineering?," Paramount said. Fredrick stands beside him.

"Yes, its name is called the Ark of the Cosmos. This will be used for traveling inside the other universe,"

The sounds of energy and lightning gave Paramount the chills up his spine. Fredrick hands him a device and said, "Take this to communicate with me. For my sake, please be careful out there," Paramount nodded and waved before entering the Ark. Fredrick throws a book at Paramount.

"This is the information we got. Don't lose that book," The book landed in Paramount's right hand. A flash of light blinded Fredrick after his leader entered the Ark.

* * *

 **Some time later**

All he remembered is a sound of lighting and the smell of grass. A voice said, "Umm...mister, are you okay", the voice sounded soft and sweet. He feels a touch on his cheek and then a kick in the ribs. He opens his eyes to see a light, purple hair girl with violent, bright eyes.

"Where am I?" Paramount said in a tired voice. The little girl backs to give room for him. He rubs his head to clear the dirt and grass of his white hair. He gets up from the ground and stretches. The girl grips a doll tight in her hands.

"What is this place call?"

"You're on Planeptune, a beautiful place on the outskirts. Enter the cities, you'll be in trouble, especially in the projects," the girl said. Paramount feels something under his left foot. The book that was given by Fredrick before he entered the Ark. He picks the book up and opens it to see a table of contents. He turns to a page named "Nation: Planeptune" and reads it. After he read it, the book vanishes into thin air.

"This nation has some facts and history that is startling," He said. The material he read in the section was surprising. A nation with a big debt, but low GDP. The inflation rate is 15 percent and the poverty rate is high. The worst part is the murder rate is 11,567 deaths per year. Paramount only know that this only cause from stupidity or lack of authority in this nation. One intriguing thing he found is the nation used a currency called the Purple Credit. His universe uses the Imperial Credit and if comparing the two, the Purple Credit is just useless. Planeptune is like Los Angeles, Chicago, Baltimore, Detroit, Cleveland and the country Malawi altogether. It's basically shit. One the bright side, the outskirts and countryside is nice and be joyful on a pretty day.

"What's you name?" Paramount asked the girl. The girl stares at him for seconds which offends him because usually, people do what they are told on his command. The fit in this universe, he has to make a good impression.

"My name is Paramount Chaos, the PC god who reign supreme over the PC race and its inferiors. Believe it or not, I came from another universe to see this place in my own eyes. Please be my guide of this strange place if you're willing," Paramount said in a respectable manner. He's not used to introducing himself. The girl grips a doll harder than before.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Chaos. I'm Plutia, the CPU of this nation," she said the words in a slow pace. Her eyes stare at Paramount which makes him uncomfortable. He wants to say something to disrupt the silence, but Plutia did it.

"Sir, if you are a PC. Can I insert a USB plug into you," she said in a sweet voice. Since she is a CPU and he's a PC, Plutia wants to access his files and see who he really his. The only problem is she don't know where to plug a USB at.

"Can you open your mouth please," she said. Paramount makes a questioning face why open his mouth. In his universe, CPUs are the life savers of PC when they need repair or give some power. Paramount don't want to do it, but for the cuteness of this girl, he will.

"Ahhhh," he opens his mouth to let a pink USB cord in. A tingling shock went down his spine. Plutia hooks the other end in a phone which is connected to her brain. The phone says "Downloading" on the screen and downloading bar which half way. After it finished, Plutia saw all of his memories and data. She saw everything from day one till now. Even the part Paramount where looked at the photo and said he wanted her. She takes the cord out of his mouth and put it back. Plutia knows one thing for certain, she's not the only one who is mess up. Luckily, Paramount don't know what she did to him.

 _This boy wants to take over our universe. We will not let that happen_ , she thought.

"I have a question for you. How old you are?", he asked. Plutia lifts up an eyebrow.

"I'm the same age as the nation for a CPU which is over 20,000," Paramount's eyes widened from that answer only because she's older than him by 12,000 years.

"Since you legal, can we go out a date or something. Even though you look like 10 and I'm 15, but it will work out. And plus, you are too cute to be with another person," Paramount smiled at her. With a cold heart, he can still feel emotions. Plutia is shocked by the sentence. This is the first person who asked her out even though everybody knows who she is and her personalities.

"What are your intentions?" she said.

"I want you for myself. Besides, tell me how many males asked you out except for me?"

"Zero,"

No male or female asked Plutia out on a date because of her reputation she has. Somebody have to be crazy and brave to ask her out, but Paramount is both, literary.

"That proves my case. Now, take my hand and we shall walk the golden path of love," Paramount lend his right hand to Plutia.

"There are many people you can ask out. Why chose me?", she said. Paramount comes closer to her face.

"A pretty boy like me and cute girl like you could make the perfect match. What do you say?" Paramount holds her hands in his tightly, but not too tight. Paramount does his special move to get girls: sweet talk with a sweet voice.

"I accept it, but I warn you. You will regret it," Plutia said with a firm tone.

"I don't regret anything in my life," Paramount patted his right hand on her head. "Now, where's the nearest town or city. I want to see more of this place,"

"Thirty miles North," Plutia pointed behind him. "To be trustworthy, I'd want you to give me a ride on your back,"

Paramount makes a sigh for what she said. For the sake of it, he mans up and has to do it. He lifts up Plutia and she gets on top of his back.

"Fine, I will. You have to give me a kiss first, on the lips," Paramount said. Her face turns red from the sentence. She kisses him on the lip.

"There. Forward my noble steed," Plutia said in a flustered voice. The two walks in the distance where the sun is setting.

* * *

 **AN: Review if you want to and have a great Christmas week**


	3. Chapter 3: The infiltration part 2

The stars in the night sky twinkled like diamonds and jewels above the surface. The flashing of red and white lights of passenger jets in the air. City streets filled with cars and trucks, ready to get back home from work. The sound of sirens, driving and swerving around cars to get where they need to be. Sidewalks are silent and lifeless, but creaking as a cold wind blows against dimmed street lights on the side. Two figures in a restaurant, waiting to serve on their table. They wore the same clothes when they met each other, except for Paramount, who washed his in a dry cleaner. They are in a 5-star restaurant with a VIP table to eat at. Luckily, Plutia has money on her to pay for the meal. If the Imperial Credit were to integrate into this universe, Paramount would have pay for it. They ordered their food minutes ago.

"After this, I'd want you to meet my friends," Plutia said.

She is eager to tell her friends about this boy and to keep eyes on him also. They are going to be surprised she has a boyfriend. Paramount and Plutia talked to each other the things they like and dislike. Plutia tried to have a conversation with his past, but he silenced himself for a while. She wonders if he has a second from and wants to see it. They both almost have the same personality; laidback, lazy, fun to be with, and if you get them angry, you are dead. Paramount is more of a quiet inside person than Plutia. She has never been in a real relationship for long, and she wants this to last forever.

"Can I ask you a question," he said. Plutia looked at him with a questioning face. She held a doll tight in her grip.

"Sure,"

"I was wondering, who is the leader of this nation. I want to question about their ruling and where they are. They need to step up their game," Paramount said.

Plutia's eyes quickly averted from Paramount to the crowd in the restaurant. She saw people whispering to each other, as a fact, they knew who she was. She knew he has to figure it out one way or another. Her eyes focus back on him for the final time.

I'm the leader of this great nation. Do you have a problem with my authority? At least I don't kill billions based on their race," Plutia said.

"How did you know?" Paramount whispered.

"As a CPU, I can access your memory files with a USB cord. The thing I saw, you need to be questioned,"

Paramount closed his eyes, thinking what to say next. He doesn't want the first date to go wrong.

"Look, I'm very sorry for all the things I said. I'm not used to a nation like this in my universe. Please, forgive of my choice of words," Paramount felt uncomfortable saying those sentences. He never apologized to anyone till now.

"Apology accepted," she said.

A man in a fancy suit walked up to the table, carrying a tray, in both hands. On the tray: two large and small plates, two medium champagne glasses, and a one-liter wine bottle wrapped in fancy paper. The man set the tray down in front of them. Next, he snapped his fingers to signal a woman, carrying a wine bottle. She poured it in Paramount's and Plutia's glasses. The man and woman bowed their heads and left, leaving the couple by themselves.

"The meal looks and smells great, but does it tastes great," Paramount said.

"Let's find out," Plutia said, smiling at the food.

Both of them grabbed a fork, knife, and spoon to eat.

* * *

After some time, there was nothing on their plates and glasses except the wrapped wine bottle. The bill, which was 410 PC, paid by Plutia. The amount of wine they drank affected their vision and mind. Paramount snapped his fingers and then the wine bottle vanished in the air.

"Take me home," Plutia said. Her words slurred when she spoke.

"Depends, how far?"

"It's only five blocks away,"

Paramount sighed and gave Plutia a hand, helping her on his back. They went outside and gazed at the city lights and stars outside.

"It's so beautiful," she said.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said in a suggestive voice.

Plutia's face turned red from embarrassment. Both of Plutia's hands is on his chest.

"For a boy, you have. . .a. . .muscular. . . chest," The alcohol invaded Plutia's brain and made her say things. "I wonder what it looks like without your clothes on," she whispered in his right ear.

"Aye, we only know each other for 10 hours. Don't need to head that way, yet. Now, show me where you live at,"

Plutia pointed to a tall building with a transmission tower on top of it. The skyscraper amazed Paramount, from its sleek design to color lights. He walked, carrying Plutia, for almost 40 minutes and stood in front of a door.

"Silly me, we could've teleported to my. . .room a long time. . .ago," Plutia said.

Suddenly, the two of them disappeared and then reappeared inside of a pink bedroom. Paramount threw Plutia onto the bed because she accidentally choked him for some seconds. He heard her snore into sleep, peacefully. The only light came in the room is the full moon outside a window. He walked out the room and closed its door.

 _Where do I sleep at_ , he thought.

Paramount entered the living room and laid down on a couch. The sounds of cars and trucks woke him up for hours. Even if everything is silent, he has to force himself to sleep. Paramount closed his eyes and slept away like a baby. Luckily, he stored everything inside himself through a magic storehouse. From clothes, personal hygiene, money, food, drinks, and weapons. Even packs of different types of condoms for safe measures. The only thing he wonders, what will tomorrow brings.

* * *

 **The next day**

Paramount yawned as he woke up from his sleep. The bright sun shines in his face, forcing him to place his hat in front of him. He felt a tap on his right shoulder, it was Plutia.

"I see you're still here. Don't get this in you're head, you are not living here for free. Now, I already took a shower so you can take one. I'd be gone for about an hour or two. Help yourself in the kitchen and don't get in trouble," she said.

Plutia walked out of a door and left, leaving him alone in the area.

"Good morning to you!" he yelled.

Paramount got off the couch and entered a bathroom. He took all his clothes off and folded them to put it on a shelf.

I'm going to be fresher than a newborn,"

 **3 hours of hygiene later**

Paramount, in a military gold and white suit, walked out the bathroom to go in the living room. As he walks in the room, six figures sat on the couches, staring at him.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas and a happy New Years**


	4. Chapter 4: Quality time

The six figures stared at Paramount for seconds, making him feel uncomfortable and anxious. His body stood still like a mannequin and made a squeaking noise. He saw Plutia, but he don't know the other five strangers beside her. He wanted to know who and why they are here. All the strangers are females, but one of them looked older than the rest. A girl with black hair and red eyes faced to Plutia, then said,

"So, is this the boy you were talking about? He sure looked shy from my perspective,"

Plutia nodded her head and said,

"He's easy to make friends with just like me. Don't worry Norie, you'll find someone or be living alone,"

The girl named Norie frown towards Plutia from the comment she said. A small child with blond hair, blue eyes and two red balls on her head got off the couch. She suddenly ran up to Paramount, head first.

"Peashy, no!" Plutia yelled.

It was too late. Peashy headbutted Paramount's stomach, making him groan in pain. There was a moment of silence after the hit. Paramount stood still, holding Peashy's head in the air. The little girl smiled at him with passion.

"You got me for a moment, but don't underestimate me. Now begone," Paramount said.

Paramount threw Peashy at Plutia and caught her with both hands. He then rubbed his stomach to ease off the pain.

"I'm so sorry, she didn't do it out of meanest. It's how she say 'Nice to meet you' in her own way," Plutia said.

"Well, she need to learn to use her words first," he said, "Who are these people,"

Paramount wanted to know the other girls names and why their here.

"These are some of my friends; Neptune, Nepgear, Norie, Vert, and Blanc. Peashy just lives with me," Plutia said.

She pointed out the girls to let Paramount knew which one. A girl with light, purple hair, purple eyes and D-pads as hair clips got off the couch and said,

"My name is Neptune, nice to meet you mister," she said, the girl lend put her right hand, "What's your name,"

Paramount shook Neptune's hand and said,

"My name is Paramount Chaos, the Supreme Rule of Frenzias Loctusours and its conquered territories. I came from another universe to do some research over here. I also changed a new leaf,"

"What's your new leaf," she asked.

"My new leaf is not to conquer worlds and rage war, instead, I use diplomatic solutions. I never knew being nice would be this rewarding. I want to know about this planet because the book I got doesn't tell me anything about except this nation we are in," he said.

Paramount never been nice before in his life. A rude and brutal leader who ruled with a iron fist.

"Will you do something for us," she said.

"Do what?"

Neptune looked at Plutia for a moment.

"I thought we do training on the weekends only and plus, he probably wanted to relax," Plutia said.

Norie turned her head to Plutia and said,

"We've been attacked by them so many times this year. The more people we have to stop them, the better. Besides, when you don't want to train. You want to use your fancy moves on us when the chance comes. Why don't you want to train... maybe you want to be alone with him,"

Plutia blushed from the last sentence Norie said. All she wanted is to introduce the girls to Paramount, make them leave, and go to some more places with him.

"Do you want to train with us," Neptune said.

"No," he said.

Paramount may be a leader of a entire universe, but he is lazy of doing things and that is why Frederick is for. He has hundreds of men and women who do his job and other errands.

"I have a better ideal," he said.

 **Several months later**

The sun blazed on the hot sand like a fried egg on a skillet. There a towel and umbrella to cover the occupied from the sun. Water from the ocean reached the sand, turning it into mud. Under an umbrella, two figures laid on a large, pink towel. One is a male, wearing only swimming trunks and sandals; the other is female, wearing a bikini piece for her size.

"See Plutia... this is what you called relaxation. No work, no papers, just quality time with your life," Paramount said.

It been several months past from his encountered of this world. When he called back to Frederick, the teleportation device can only bring in, not out. Till the scientists fixes it, he have to stay here for a while, which he don't want to leave. Paramount and Plutia relationship is now more deeper than the beginning. He studied Plutia and her friends to know how they act. Almost three months ago, he found out all of theirs' Goddess or HHD forms. Some were surprising, especially Plutia's HHD form. Neptune told him about it, but he went to see it in his own eyes. Her personality changed from the sweet, cute girl to a sadistic and masochistic dominatrix woman named Iris Heart. Paramount was shock, but unlike the others who are scared of her, he got turned on from it and made him love her more. The girls never saw Paramount's God form because he can't control the transformation when he wanted to. Luckily, he has many weapons to defend himself from attackers. Noire told him that a clan named "Exomenation" wanted them dead so they take over the nations. With the knowledge of every nation on this planet, Paramount wanted to help. He came a long way from being evil to a nice and respectable boy.

"I brought some cold fruits... you want some," Plutia said.

Paramount looked in the direction of Plutia and saw a red cooler beside her. The last time he ate was in the morning for breakfast that she cooked for him. Without going back home, he lived with Plutia and Peashy.

"Sure, it depends... what kind of fruits are they," he said.

"They are strawberries, sliced bananas, sliced oranges, sliced peaches and raspberries,"

Plutia open the cooler with full of ice and grabbed a zipper bag filled with strawberries. Then, she closed the container to keep the other items fresh. She opened the bag and took out one fresh, cold strawberry.

"Can you open your mouth, Para," she said.

Paramount opened his mouth to let her feed him. Plutia started to feed him the strawberries, slowly, so he can enjoy the sweetness and savor the flavor. After she fed him the strawberries, a little girl ran up to them and said

"Papa! Papa! The sea creatures are not playing nicely to me," the girl said.

It was Peashy. Plutia told Paramount that Peashy is not to intelligent and she used more of her hands instead of words first. Paramount believed that every child should have a right to a education in his universe. He educated Peashy to a 4th grade level and they got really close to each other, she started to call him Papa because he treated her like his own child. Paramount found out about Neptune and her dumbness, he tried to educate her, but she wasn't interested in it.

"I want you to teach those creatures a lesson. Matter of fact, turn them into dinner for us three," he said.

Peashy nodded and turned into her HHD, showing off her yellow claws of death. Now, Yellow Heart charged under water and threw up the creatures who messed with her up in the air. Her energetic laughter gave Paramount a smile across his face. He also taught her how to fight properly and more techniques. Yellow Heart sliced the creatures into perfect cubes like a chef. While the cubes are falling, Paramount opens a portal to preserve the meat for later. After some time, Paramount placed both of his hands behind his head to relax, making his biceps and triceps flex. He is ripped for his size from the neck to feet. Plutia got closer to him, making her body touch his. He then wrapped his arms around her body, comfortable Plutia. She felt secure and safe within his arms around her, he is her sword and shield. Plutia rubbed Paramount's chest with her left hand, down to his hard abs, back up again to the chest. She kissed him on the lips for many seconds, then departed.

"Do you want to go home?" she said.

Her magenta eyes shined from the sun with passion and smiled at him. That smile gets to his heart ever time, like a medication for happiness and love.

"I really wanted to, but... Hey Peach, do you want to go home?" he asked.

Peashy turned back into her human form and said,

"Yes Papa!" she yelled.

Peashy ran towards the couple and all three of them teleported back home. Seconds later, a red flashed inside of a living room. After it faded away — Peashy, Plutia, and Paramount — are closed to each other for a moment. Every time the girls saw them together, they called them "The Three Ps In A Pod". After a moment, they separated and went their ways. Plutia and Paramount went to the kitchen to cook dinner and Peashy stayed in the living room to play with her toys. Luckily, the toys are hard to break caused of its materials. After dinner finished cooking at night, the three sat at the dinner table to enjoy the meal. With different fishes, spices, herbs, and vegetables; they ate really good. Paramount and Plutia talked about marriage for the future, while Peashy played with her food like the child she is. The three lived happily ever after

—THE END

 **WHILE THE THREE ARE EATING, A MYSTERIOUS FIGURE IS ON TOP OF A BUILDING, ACROSS FROM THEIR HOME. IT DRESSED IN A BLACK CLOAK, SHOWING ONLY METALLIC AND ROBOTIC HANDS.**

 **"THIS IS X-21, I FOUND THREE, BUT NOT THE REST," X-21 SAID.**

 **X-21 JUMPED OFF THE BUILDING INTO THE DARKNESS OF NIGHT, COVERING IT FROM BYSTANDERS. THE THREE DID NOT NOTICED THE FIGURE, BUT COUNTING TO EAT AND TALK. WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS PERSON OR THING. WHAT AND WHY ARE THEY HERE.**

 **STAY TUNE, NEXT TIME, ON PC: THE MASTER RACE**

* * *

 **I hope you'll enjoyed this chapter**


	5. Paramount X Plutia: The beginnings

The early morning sun rose up from the horizon sky, coloring the sky red-orange and light pink in its magnificent way. Birds and animals awoke from their slumber and went out to find food. The night bugs and other insects crawled into their homes to sleep through the day. Paramount and Plutia stood at each other's side with Peashy on his back. All three of them are in a national park, site-seeing the birds, animals, and the rising sun. It has been a year since Paramount encountered this world and made a lot of friends and some powerful enemies. There were attempts to threaten his life, but all of them failed since Plutia, Peashy, and their friends can turn HDD. Luckily, Paramount's scientists fixed The Ark of the Cosmos. Both the planets Gameindustri and Frenzias Loctusours signed a treaty called "The Pact of Love"; Paramount and Plutia did not agree with the name, but the other Goddesses and Paramount's administration did only to play with the lovely couple. Paramount fixed Gameindustri's infrastructure, military, and recovery its economy. Plutia and the other Goddesses visited Frenzias Loctusours. The planet is so advance it will take Gameindistrti in any dimension tens or even hundreds of thousands of years to catch up.

"I'm hungry," Peashy said with her blue eyes glistened from the sun and clothes reflected from it.

"I already told you before. When we leave from the park, we're going to Flapjacks' Resturant to eat their breakfast buffet," Paramount said, placing his hands on her small, soft, and white hands, holding her steady on his back.

"I WANT TO EAT NOW!" she yelled and kicked his back, making him cried in pain.

"Look little girl. The Child Protection Services and Social Service are not in this world; so that means I can do whatever to you as I please— _anything_ ," he said with an agitated tone to it, smiling creepily to Peashy.

"You need to learn some self-control over yourself, Para. Stop making that smile; you look like a rapist," Plutia said, looking at him with unnerving eyes.

"So you're telling me to 'learn some self-control' from the one who turned Iris Heart on Neptune for 'flirting' with me. She just wanted to talk to me as a friend. Not to forget, you had your 'yandere' moment on my female assistant. Luckily, you didn't kill her or anything else I'm aware of,"

"I was just making sure nobody takes you from me,"

"That's what a yandere always said before things hit the fan," he said.

"I only did that because I loved you with my heart and soul. I never had a boyfriend before, and I'm afraid to lose you. Plus, Peashy is officially you daughter since you signed the parental documents," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly and secure.

Paramount felt something wet on his left shoulder and saw Peashy nimble on it with her bright, white teeth. He can feel her cold saliva soaked the upper part of his shirt. Every time she is hungry, Peashy nibbles on anything in her sight; chair, shoes, shirts, pants, Plutia, and Paramount.

"Let's go before Peach over here eats me," he said, taking her off his back and holding her hands.

The Three Ps walked towards their vehicle and drove to Flapjacks' Restaurant for a nice family outing. It took them about two hours to get there because of heavy traffic on the highway. A black and red four-door truck with 30' wheels drove into an empty parking space, revving the engine like a race car and then stops. Inside the vehicle, Paramount in the driver seat, Plutia in the passenger seat, and Peashy sat behind Plutia in the back seat in her pink car seat.

"How much do you think it cost the three of us to eat at this place, Plutia? Paramount asked while Plutia looked through coupons with her child-like hands, "You and I don't look like adults with our young faces,"

"You are considered a teenager, Me as a pre-teen, and Plutia as a baby. If I calculated correctly and these coupons, the total will be 120 Imperial Credits or 300 Iris Credit," she sighed in happiness from the prices, "I'm glad to see the price of Iris Credit is decreasing from the inflation or is it vice versa. I do not know economics all that well, but I have you to teach me, sweet lover," she smiled and fluttered her eyes lids quickly.

"If you don't pull a 'Neptune' on me, I may teach you some day,"

"Neptune is not stupid, Para. She's special in her way,"

Every time Paramount tried to teach Neptune, she either doing something else or would not listen. He thought since he'd control Peashy, Neptune going to be easy, but he was wrong.

"You're right, Neptune is not stupid, but completely retarded in the brain," he said.

Paramount and Plutia opened their door to get out the truck. Paramount carried Peashy on his shoulders, letting her small legs freely in front of his chest.

"We're going to eat well today," Paramount said.

"Well... it's expensive for a buffet, but at least I don't have to cook breakfast. Less work for me to do," Plutia said.

"You still have to cook dinner for us,"

"I still have to...," Plutia pointed at Paramount, "but you're going to kill that dragon for me. HDD or not, you are still going,"

"I can't turn,"

"You're a man... or boy,"

He groaned in despair as all of them walked inside the restaurant. There were black high chairs with wheels lined across from the cash register for people to seat their babies at and with Peashy size, she qualifies for it.

"Here you go," Paramount said as he placed Peashy in a high chair and strapped her up for safety.

There is a sign hanging from the ceiling that said, "Please Be Seated and Enjoys Yourself(s)."

* * *

Inside of the restaurant, their table filled with different sizes of plates like a pile of garbage, mostly Peashy's and Paramount's. Peashy ate fast and messy, staining her new clothes that Plutia bought her last week and it cost 300 Iris Credits for the shirt and pants. Paramount also ate fast, but cleaner and respectable in manner. Plutia only ate two plates and drank a cup of orange juice.

"I have a question to ask you about," Plutia said while Paramount is eating.

"Sure," he said with his mouth full.

She pulled his hands towards her, holding his with hers. Plutia's magenta colored eyes glistened from the light, showing love and passion in it. The smell of her perfume gave comfort to his nose. Her soft hands rubbed up and down his arms in a gradual movement. The atmosphere around Paramount felt loving, but there is something wrong with it. He knew when Plutia tries her cute actions on him, either she wants some money or going to say something serious.

"I want to get married to you...," she said, smiling at him with her bright, white teeth showing.

Paramount almost choked, but luckily, he caught himself from doing it. He thought about getting married and even bought the rings for it, but he never knew Plutia would have said it so calmly and early. He wanted to be a surprise for her.

"...and to have your children,"

Paramount choked completely, coughing up his some bits of food and puts it in several layers of napkins.

"Slow down a minute, baby girl. I am not ready to take care of another child. Peashy is already hard to take care of ourselves. The marriage is alright, but another child is unbelievable for me," he picked up his drink. _Well, I do need a reliable offspring to be the leader of my world and inheritance. I probably have two thousand years left before I shut down and die_ , he thought.

Paramount lied to Plutia of his HDD or God form about he can't control it. He doesn't want to use it because it takes his years off of him. He only used the form ten times and learned how to channel his energy into his human form, but only ten percent of it. Three months ago, Paramount accidentally tore Plutia's finest doll, a doll of him, Plutia, and Peashy altogether in a green pea pod. Plutia turned Iris Heart on him and beaten him, or so she thought. After she was tired to move anymore, he kissed her on the lips and touched her forehead. He knocked her out by one touch. When Peashy sparred without Paramount's acknowledgment, she turned Yellow Heart and tried her best with her fast and hard blows. She lost horribly to him by his right pinky finger. Plutia told him that she save her virginity for marriage for him to take; All he have to do is take care and love her. Iris Heart want a dominate and strong man for her to be under; luckily, he has all the requirements for her.

 _I'll bite the bullet for Plutia_ , he thought.

He held both of her hands close to his chest, rubbing his fingers along her soft skin.

"If you want to start a family, then I'll go along with you. This not an infatuated relationship, it's intense at times, but not short-lived. We are together till death do us apart. We are one as one is all," he said.

Paramount leaned over the table towards her face, kissing her intensely. Paramount looked to the right with his eyes to see Peashy in her high chair beside the table, clapping her small hands. After the clap, her face looked in pain for a moment. A foul smell harassed the couple noses, like fire and smoke.

"Para, go change Peach's diaper for me, thank you," she said.

He groaned and snapped his fingers, wearing a yellow Hazmat suit. Plutia handed him a pink diaper, lotion, baby powder, and wipes for Peashy. He picked the children to go the bathroom and said,

"Get out the way, Move! Move! Move!"

Plutia giggled as she saw Paramount twist, juke, turn around customers, like a Half Back or runner back running to the end zone.

All three of them walked out the door to the truck after Peashy changed diapers and the bill paid by Paramount.

"It's going to be a lot of stress in the future," Plutia said.

"Worry is like a rocking chair. It gives you something to do, but it doesn't get you anywhere in life. The future will be ok with the two of us together," he said.

Paramount kissed Plutia on her right cheek. The sky was baby blue and filled white clouds. The lovely family went back into their truck and drove back home safety.

* * *

 **I played a lot of Modern Strike: Online before I wrote the chapter**


	6. Paramount X Pluita (Iris Heart): Lemon

**I have deleted this chapter because it did not satisfied me.** **One: I rushed the storyline of the chapter** **Two: I don't like writing in first person. Not my style of writing.** **There is still be a lemon, but not a rushed one in this chapter.**


End file.
